


I Don't Feel So Good...

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Eliza catches a stomach flu.





	I Don't Feel So Good...

As soon as she woke up in the morning she knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her stomach... Literally. She lurched forward in her bed and threw up last night's dinner into her shoes beside her bed. Her hair was plastered to her face and she felt like crying and going to sleep at the same time. 

Upon glancing at the unicorn alarm clock that she had demanded Dad buy her she was shocked to see that it was only four in the morning. Her stomach began to churn and she all but leapt out of her bed and into the hall, determined to get to the restroom before she made another mess. 

This time she really did cry, from the burning in her throat or the overwhelming feeling of just wanting it to be over she didn't know. As soon as she felt it was safe to leave the restroom she crept to Maria's room. She didn't feel it necessary to wake her parents... Especially after what happened the last time she woke them up. 

The older alpha was sound asleep with the lamp next her bed still on, hinting to Eliza that she had been doing something and just fell asleep in the middle of it. Eliza whispered, "Mar." There was no response. She repeated a little louder this time, "Maria." Her caretaker cracked open her eye to see Eliza standing in the middle of the room trembling. 

Now fully awake Maria rolled out of bed and held open her arms to hug the shaking alpha. Eliza wasted no time in running into her parent figure's warm embrace, and Maria rocked them back and forth until the whimpers stopped. Eventually Eliza murmured, "I don't feel so good." 

Maria pulled back and stood up, clicking her tongue and holding out her hand. Upon taking it Eliza was lead into the living room, where she was left while Maria disappeared to get her some water. 

After some inside deliberation Eliza laid face first on the floor, deciding against the comfortable furniture so as not to ruin if if she threw up again. She heard a muffled conversation in the other room and the door creaked open. She heard soft footsteps and felt someone sit next to her, setting the cup down. A hand began softly petting Eliza's hair as she worked up the motivation to sit up and take a drink. The hand stopped momentarily as the person attached to it left to do something.

When she finally did she was surprised to see Maria sleeping curled up on the sofa with a blanket thrown over her. She turned to look who the hand belonged to and her eyes widened to see her Papa watching her carefully. Eliza's voice cracked as she said, "Papa." Papa shushed her and handed her the water. 

As she sipped at it she tried talking to him, only to stop when her raw throat hurt too much. Eventually she repeated what she told Maria, "I don't feel so good." Papa made a sympathetic noise and pulled her into his lap. Eliza tucked her face into his chest and closed her eyes. 

Eliza didn't know what it was about Papa, but he's always been the best at making her feel better. He held her like that until she fell asleep before taking her back into his own room so she wouldn't have to sleep in a room that smelled strongly of vomit. 

Eliza woke up at intervals during the following conversation, so she wasn't able to catch the whole thing.

"Hey, wake up." 

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"Maria says that she has what Philip had last month." 

Eliza lost consciousness again, only to wake up almost an hour later. This time Papa was talking to Maria.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's no trouble. The sooner that was cleaned up the sooner the room can begin to smell better." 

"You're too good for us."

"I know."

She woke up the next time in her Papa's office, this time alert enough to see who was saying what. Papa was sitting in his chair looking up at Dad with tired eyes. They seemed to be in the middle of talking about something.

"What time did you wake up?" Dad looked slightly concerned. 

Papa waved away the concern and said easily, "I've been up since four. I think Maria is catching this too, so I was planning on checking on her in the middle of the night anyway." 

"Don't overwork yourself. I'd hate for  _you_ to get sick." Dad held out his hand and, as if on instinct, Papa grabbed it and kissed his palm. 

He murmured, "I'll take a nap when her fever breaks." 

Eliza fell asleep again. The last time that she woke up she was feeling much better, although not completely one hundred percent. She was lying down in her own bed with a glass of water next to her. There was also a note written in Papa's undeniable scrawl that told her to go get some soup when she wakes up. 

Eliza recovered from the flu much quicker than Philip did, and when Maria got sick she had to go to the hospital. Eliza didn't really get why she got so much sicker, but she guessed it was because she was a grown up.

Still, it was funny to see Maria being babied by Papa just as much as she was, despite not being his actual child. Maria pretended to be upset about it, but Eliza saw her smiling softly at Papa when his back was turned.

Papa never got sick, which Eliza guessed was good. Still, she had wanted to see him be taken care of like he took care of the others. 

One good thing did come out of the whole thing though; Eliza didn't have have to go to school for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas need comforting when they're sick too.


End file.
